Spinosaurus
|game = |comic = |adventures = |toy = |theme park = }} Spinosaurus ("spined lizard") is a theropod dinosaur that lived in what is now North Africa, from the Albian to early Cenomanian stages of the Cretaceous Period, about 112 to 97 million years ago. According to recent estimates, Spinosaurus is the largest of all known carnivorous dinosaurs, even larger than Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus. These estimates suggest that it was around 16 to 18 meters in length (52 to 60 feet) and up to 12 tons in weight, although these figures have not yet been universally accepted. This genus was first known from a set of Egyptian remains discovered in 1910 and described by German paleontologist Ernst Stromer. These original remains were sadly destroyed in an Allied bombing run over Berlin during World War II, but additional skull material has come to light in recent years. It is unclear whether one or two species are represented in the described fossils. The best known species is Spinosaurus aegyptiacus from Egypt, although a potential second species named Spinosaurus maroccanus has been discovered in Morocco. In the film , it serves as the villainous antagonist. The distinctive "spines" on the animal's back, which were long extensions of the vertebrae, grew up to 2 meters long and were likely to have had skin connecting them, forming a sail-like structure, although some have suggested that they were covered in muscle and formed a hump or ridge. Multiple functions have been put forward for this structure, including thermoregulation and display. Description and Statistics Although Spinosaurus is well-known to dinosaur enthusiasts due to its sail and elongated skull, it is mostly known from remains that have been destroyed, aside from a few more recently discovered teeth and skull elements. Additionally, so far only the skull and backbone have been described in detail, and limb bones have not yet been recovered. Some speculation occurs in arguments among scientists and paleontologists that the Spinosaurus aegyptiacus may have walked on all four limbs, but most are not convinced. Jaw and skull material published in 2005 show that it had one of the longest skulls of any carnivorous dinosaur, said to be 1.75 meters (5.75 ft) long. The skull had a narrow snout filled with straight conical teeth that lacked serrations. There were six or seven teeth on each side of the very front of the upper jaw, in the premaxilla bones, and another twelve in both maxillae behind them. The second and third teeth on each side were noticeably larger than the rest of the teeth in the premaxilla, creating a space between them and the large teeth in the anterior maxilla; large teeth in the lower jaw faced this space. The very tip of the snout holding those few large anterior teeth was expanded, and a small crest was present in front of the eyes. The sail of Spinosaurus was formed of very tall neural spines growing on the back vertebrae. These spines were seven to eleven times the height of the vertebrae from which they grew. The spines were slightly longer front to back at the base than higher up, and were unlike the thin rods seen in the pelycosaur finbacks Edaphosaurus and Dimetrodon', '''the two sailed reptiles from the Permian period. The size of the ''Spinosaurus in the Jurassic Park III is listed at 43 feet long and 16 feet tall (19 feet at the top of the fin), although the animatronic stood 20 feet (6.1 meters) and weigh 26,000 lbs (12 tons), making it the largest dinosaur made in Jurassic Park III. It is unknown whether the individual seen in the film was a male or female. But due to it's territorial behavior it could be a male, however it could be female because all dinosaurs were engineered to be female and the hemaphrodite phase would not happen as the Spinosaurus seemed to be the only of it's kind, this has yet to be confirmed. If it is a male, a female Spinosaurus could be possibly larger like female T-rexes are compared to male T-rexes. It could only reach speeds around 25 mph on land. It appears in Jurassic Park Redemption series on the cover of the 1# book and possibly in the book. Behavior in Jurassic Park The Spinosaurus was a fish eater as well as taking on prey of all sizes on land and probably spent most of its time around water. Its crocodile-like mouth was full of teeth used for impaling fish, holding prey and stopping them or small dinosaurs from struggling, they were not serrated and it could not use them to tear flesh. Its massive claws were used for fishing and hunting other large dinosaurs like Paralititan or defense. It is the biggest carnivore on the island of Isla Sorna, and there is only evidence of one on the island. It should be noted that before chasing Eric and Grant by the fence, the Spinosaurus is seen standing in just one spot, staring at the group right after they realize its nearby in a true villainous fashion. This behavior is present in modern animals, including humans, crocodiles, and snakes. Jurassic Park III The Spinosaurus is the main "antagonist" in the Jurassic Park III film. The creature is first seen in living on Isla Sorna, fans often wonder why the groups in did not encounter any Spinosaurus. The only answer is that the events of The Lost World took place in the southeastern portion of the island, while JP3 took place in the northwestern part. This would also solve the question of why the second film takes place in coniferous forest and the third in lush jungle. The Spinosaurus‘ range didn't cover the southeastern part of the island, so the characters from TLW did not see it. When Dr. Grant and Billy were talking about what dinosaur it was, Billy said he didn't remember seeing Spinosaurus on the list of dinosaurs Hammond had cloned, leading us to believe that the scientists at InGen had been tampering with the DNA of dinosaurs that Hammond had not intended to resurrect. However, it was most likely mistaken for Baryonyx when they made the animals, assuming that newly hatched/young Spinosaurs were not born with sails, but, instead, developed them as they matured. The most likely first encounter with it was the scene with the Dino-Soar boat. The reason for this is the Spinosaurus chased the people in the river during the boat attack scene, thus showing that it can hunt its prey in water. in ]] When the JP3 group first encounter it on the island, it eats two of the mercenaries and chases the remaining "visitors" into the jungle, where they bump into a male Tyrannosaurus, which, ironically, chases them right back towards the Spinosaurus. The two massive predators see each other, and a fight breaks out over food and territory. After a quick, but brutle fight, the Spinosaurus eventually kills the T-rex, by breaking it's neck, thus giving the group the chance they need to escape as the Spinosaurus eats its new kill. The group soon runs into the Spinosaurus again after hearing a satellite phone ring, which they then realize was last in the possession of someone eaten by the Spinosaurus, leading to another chase resulting in the group barely escaping the jaws of the super predator. It appears once more towards the end of the movie, attacking the group on a barge, nearly drowning most of the group and eatting Paul Kirby. But is soon frightened off when leaking gasoline from the boat's ruptured engine is ignited by a flare thrown by Paul from atop a crane. Toy Lines Spinosaurus appears in The Lost World Series 1, JP3 and JP CamoXtreme Toy lines. Because The Lost World Series 1 was released before recent scientific discoveries, the Spinosaurus here is very inaccurate. It also has a different code name, "Slice". It is way too small, could possibly be a juvenile and features the oldschool megalosaur-like head. The toy from the third movie is more accurate with its crocodile like head. It came in two sizes, one in the same size as The Lost World version and a big one. In Video Games The Spinosaurus has appeared in all games based on Jurassic Park III. Jurassic Park: DNA Factor The Spinosaurus appears as the boss of the game's penultimate stage. During the stage, the player is running through the tops of several trees, and the Spinosaurus chases the player and tries repeatedly to bite. To damage it, the player must pick up some of the bombs in the area and throw them at the rampaging reptile. Sometimes the Spinosaurus crouches down under the trees and lunges up with its sail. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Spinosaurus also appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Operation Genesis Spinosaurus can be seen in all its neck-snapping glory in Operation Genesis as a five-star large carnivore. It doesn't always come out on top over Tyrannosaurus in the game. It has the ability to kill any dinosaur it wishes to fight or eat if it has the strength or courage. The Spinosaurus whenever coming out of its' hatchery is almost always inspecting for other dinosaurs to claim territory. This proves that Spinosaurus is the most selfish, ill-tempered dinosaur and the most territory-demanding in the game. Whenever meeting a T rex it tends to whack its mouth in a territorial manner to drive it away and when it dosen't it engages in a death duel. Jurassic Park: Island Attack Spinosaurus appears twice in this game, but it's more of a stage hazard then an enemy. It can't be killed, and will just chase the player until a certain point in the stage is reached. It is first encountered at the beginning of the game, and then later at the climax. Warpath: Jurassic Park Before it's appearance in the movie series, Spinosaurus appeared in the Warpath video game for the PSX. {C Here, due to the game being made before recent scientific discoveries, the Spinosaurus has a body shape more similar to that of an Allosaurus rather than it's current, scientifically accurate, crocodilian-like features. Also, its attack patterns was the same as the Megaraptor's. This is because the original Spinosaurus fossil destroyed during Allied bombings on Berlin in WWII. Dino Defender Spinosaurus appears 3 times in the game. It can be seen fighting a T-rex near the end of the game. Danger Zone Spinosaurus appears anytime in the game. Jurassic Park Survival The Spinosaurus appeared in the scrapped game Jurassic Park: Survival. Inaccuracies *The JP Spinosaurus had two crests on its head, whilst a real Spinosaurus only had one. *The JP Spinosaurus was depicted swimming like a crocodilian, where a real Spinosaurus would probably have kicked it's feet like a duck like most dinosaurs due to the fact that it probably had a stiff tail like most other theropods. Gallery Spinosaurus wandering.JPG|A Spinosaurus is seen wandering around and a Tyrannosaurus Rex in the distance. Spinosaurus' info from JPOG.JPG|The Spinosaurus' info in JP:OG. Spinosaurus sees the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the distance.JPG|The Spinosaurus is wandering and seeing the Tyrannosaurus Rex while it's walking around. Jurassic Park 3 Poster (2001).jpg|The skeleton of the Spinosaurus on the logo, and 2 Pteranodons and one big shadow of one. SpinoWarpath.jpg|Spinosaurus as seen in Warpath: Jurassic Park. SpinoTLWtoyloose.jpg|Spinosaurus from The Lost World Series 1 toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Aqua.jpg|Aqua Spinosaurus from the Jurassic Park III toyline. SpinoJungletoyCamo.jpg|Jungle Spinosaurus from the CamoXtreme toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) SpinoJP2K9toy.jpg|Spinosaurus hatchling from the Jurassic Park 2009 toyline. (Image courtesy of JPToys.com) Trivia *The Spinosaurus is the main dinosaur antagonist in , recognized as the dinosaur on the teaser posters (along from the Velociraptor family in the film). *Originally the Baryonyx was supposed to be the main dinosaur in the film, but it was replaced by the Spinosaurus because Baryonyx was too small. *It is possible that the above inaccuracies may be due to InGen tampering with the Spinosaurus' (or Baryonyx's) DNA. *It is ironically the largest land predator in Jurassic Park (apart from the second biggest predatory dinosaur.before T-Rex, Giganotosaurus). *In reality the Spinosaurus would not have won because the Tyrannosaurus rex had a biting force of 4000lbs while Spinosaurus had a bite force of only 1600 lbs or however the Spinosaurus might have panicked at the sight of the T rex and tried to flee seen at the start of the fight when it turns it's head to the left instead of angling its head and it might have accidentaly gained an advantage and it quickly took the chance. External links *[http://www.dinodata.net/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=7422Itemid=67 Spinosaurus aegptiacus at DinoData.net] *[http://www.nhm.ac.uk/jdsml/nature-online/dino-directory/detail.dsml?/Genus=Spinosaurus Spinosaurus at the Dino Directory] *The Biggest Carnivore: Dino History Rewritten *[http://piclib.nhm.ac.uk/piclib/webimages/0/37000/0/37012_big.jpg Spinosaurus Jaws] *Discover Magazine *Spinosaurus on Wikipedia *Spinosaurus fact file on dinosaurfactfile.wikia.com Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Spinosaurids Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Theropods Category:2001 Category:Villains Category:Unlisted Dinosaurs Category:1999 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Main Antagonists Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores